War Of Demons and Vampires
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Demons are out for blood. Vampires are the superior kind. They never really got along. A war is coming, they can't both exist if there will be peace, now can they?     contains a few OC's
1. Demon Hearts

**Chapter 1: **_**Demon Hearts**_

_Riku- The Kitsune_

He looked out through the rainy window with electric blue eyes and sighed.

Shinigami-Sama had asked him to stay indoors and keep watch over their castle while the rest of them did 'other things.' He wouldn't tell him what.

He leaned his silver fur against the window sighing again, turning to observe his 5 tails.

"One day soon, you'll be wise enough." Shinigami-Sama had once told him. He growled. It wasn't fair! Sora was the youngest yet was treated with more authority, just because he could transform AND talk now.

While trotting over to a mirror, he smiled to himself, then transformed into human form. He smiled at his naked form in the mirror. He thought he was a pretty human. Shoulder-length silver hair, same aqua eyes, and had a fit body frame. No one knew he could do this yet.

'Now about these tails….' he thought right as a door crashed opened making him transform back to a fox.

"Riku! Where are you? Come see what I found!"

* * *

_Sora- The Inugami_

"Riku! Riku! Riiiiikuuuuu!" He just loved that word since before he even got his voice.

Riku came in and sat at his feet, looking bored if possible for a fox. Sora was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Rikuuuuuuu! Look!" he said showing Riku a blue ball. Riku groaned in frustration. Sora frowned.

"I wish you could talk already. Or at least turn human so you can throw the ball for meeeeee!"

In human form, Sora was kind of short, lean, and had spiky brown hair and big, shiny, cerulean eyes. In his true form, he was a brown shiba inu.

He shifted back into dog form and started wrestling around with the ball right as a spider dropped down onto his head.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something, Sora?"

* * *

_Arachne- The Jorogumo_

Sora yelped as Arachne rudely began shifting on his delicate head. She jumped off before fully becoming the voluptuous form that she was when human. Sora hid behind the couch as Riku stared in awe, tongue hanging out.

She wore a fitting black dress and had black hair. She slowly opened her navy eyes, revealing the web print within them.

"Shinigami-Sama told me to come get you." she said to Sora, leaning toward his ear. "You know I have eyes EVERYWHERE." she whispered menacingly.

Sora yelped and transformed to human form. "Okay okay I'm going back!" he shivered running from the house. Good thing he still had clothing on him.

Arachne laughed. Loving how afraid Sora was of her. She shot a glance at Riku.

"Put your tongue in your mouth, infant." she said transforming back into a spider and weaved back out of the house.

* * *

_Koneko- The Bakeneko_

Two kittens sat perched in a tree. One orange with one black ear and orange eyes, and one all black with green eyes.

"Are you really gonna do this? Your leader is gonna be pretty mad…" the black cat started.

"Blair, since when do you follow the rules?" the orange one asked with a smirk.

Blair smiled as they both jumped down from the tree and switched to their human form.

Koneko had long, curly black and orange hair and a decent body. Not nearly as busty as her best friend Blair.

They walked into the cemetery as if it were their home.

Blair looked around. "Are you POSITIVE you should do this? I mean, apparently he was meant to die…"

Koneko turned quickly and glared at Blair who sweat dropped, regretting what she said.

"So I'm supposed to just leave my _brother_ **DEAD** when I KNOW I have the ability to bring him back to life? I'm not gonna let things stay this way. That's not what our mom would've wanted…" she said, trailing off to find her brother's grave.

Koneko hoped that this would work. Zexion had been dead for four months, maybe it was too late?

She grabbed two shovels and handed one to Blair.

"Help me dig." she said, starting already. Soon, they had uncovered his still intact body. Koneko and Blair looked at each other and started pulling him out of the ground.

It had started really storming by now.

"Wish me luck.." Koneko said shifting into a cat.

'Here goes nothing'

* * *

_Zexion- The..Ningyo?_

"Did it work?"

"I don't know… Poke him?"

"With what?"

"The shovel!"

Zexion slowly opened one eye. A rain drop dripped right down into it. He winced.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

"ZEXION!"

He felt wet fur nuzzle all around him.

"What… Ko-Ko?" he said in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Zexion! I'm so glad you're alive!" Koneko said, now in human form.

"Alive? I was sleeping right? I'm sure I wasn't out THAT long." he said.

Blair and Koneko looked at each other. Then Blair screamed and pointed.

"Fish fin! I wantttt!" she exclaimed.

Koneko looked down and saw indeed instead of legs, her brother had… a mermaid tail.

She sweat dropped.

"Um… Zexion.. Let's get you home shall we?"

Zexion shrugged unsure of what was going on, but he sure needed to get up and stretch his legs.


	2. Vampire Souls

**Intro 2/Chapter 2: Vampire Souls**

We are the Kyuuketsuki.

We are the invincible. The immortal. The damned.

Our existence is secret.

We are invisible to society.

We lurk in the shadows and haunt the darkest corners of your mind.

We are always watching.

Waiting.

For a mortal to slip up and get lost in the dark. The dark in which we strike.

Fierce and powerful we will drain your life force and thrive on it.

This is what we are.

Fate has dealt us this hand.

My name is **Star**. I'm "blessed" with telekinesis.

And I am one of these creatures.

* * *

We are the Kyuuketsuki.

The undead and damned.

We are the abominations. The scum of the earth.

We consume the blood of the living to continue our unnatural existence.

We should all be dead. But somehow we all came to this state.

From one tragic story to another we are damned.

Some of us love our existence.

Others feel as if it's fate.

As for me, I hate it.

My name is **Roxas**, and I should be dead.

* * *

We are the Kyuuketsuki.

We are the majestic. The royal. The supreme.

We reign of mortals.

We are gods.

Beautiful and deadly we stalk the night.

Mortals cringe when they meet us at first drawn in by our grace and beauty but quickly terrified by our deadly strength and agility.

We are the gods of this world…of all worlds.

We are royalty.

I AM a royal of these creatures in fact.

I am prince **Damien**.

* * *

We are the Kyuuketsuki.

We are fucking _**BEAST**_.

Bad-ass!

We could kill yu before yu even knew what hit yu. Got it memorized?

Fear us.

Love us.

It doesn't matter just respect us.

We have power beyond mortal comprehension.

Some of us, like myself can control an element. I got fire on my side.

Burn baby!

Oh yeah, my name is** Axel**, got it memorized?

* * *

We are the Kyuuketsuki.

We drink blood.

We hurt people… but we have to do it to survive…

I don't want to die… death is scary…

I wonder where all the people I kill go…

My best friend, Axel tells me not to worry about it. He tells me to just make sure I keep living…

We came into this existence together.

Funny.

He's fire… I'm water…

He doesn't care about life after death and me?

Well it terrifies me… My name is **Demyx**.


End file.
